Sea Tails (Sea Girl; Episode List)
A list of episodes in Sea Tails (Sea Girl). Season 1 Episode 1: Calling of the Sea Upload Date: March 21, 2014 Two best friends, Ashley and Cat, go on a trip and find an old map in a book. They follow the map to a lake where they find two necklaces that will changes their lives forever. Episode 2: Powers of the Deep Upload Date: May 17, 2014 Cat and Ashley find out they have powers over water and weather but when Natalie almost walks in on Ashley in her tail, will they still be able to keep the secret? Episode 3: The Siren's Song Upload Date: June 19, 2014 Trouble strikes. Natalie is suspicious of Ashley and so she begins to sneak around. The girls spend the entire day running away from Natalie when Cat has an idea. Episode 4: Lost at Sea Upload Date: July 22, 2014 Everyone is away... except for Ashley. Episode 5: Sirens and Selkies Upload Date: August 23, 2014 Ashley meets the new girl, Byrd, a transfer student from Scotland, but when she spills water on Ashley will the friends keep their secret? Episode 6: Weather and Water Upload Date: November 2, 2014 Cat and Ashely are just hanging out when they discover something, and someone new arrives... Episode 7: Seas of Change Upload Date: February 22, 2015 After Cat leaves for a trip Ashely is recruited by Natalie to meet the new girl, when something weird happens… Episode 8: The Moon Typhoon Upload Date: April 4, 2015 Ashley gets affected by the full moon, Cat comes face to face with Stella, what else could go wrong? Episode 9: Lost Magic Part 1 Upload Date: August 30, 2015 Ashley and Cat's necklaces go missing, and if they don't find them by the end of the weekend then it's goodbye mermaid tails. Part 2 Upload Date: September 15, 2015 Ashley and Cat go on a trip to the beach, can they find the necklaces in time? or will they lose their tails forever? Season 2 Episode 1: Here We Go Again Upload Date: October 30, 2015 New necklaces, new tails, new powers, new girls... what could possibly go wrong? Episode 2: The New Tail Upload Date: November 16, 2015 Ashley and Stella get to know Skye, and Natalie has a minionship program. Episode 3: Shipwrecked Upload Date: December 5, 2015 Ashley, Stella, and Skye are out practicing their powers when Ashley becomes convinced that there's a creepy hooded guy stalking them. Stella and Skye don't believe her, but what happens if she's right? Episode 4: Black Magic Upload Date: December 26, 2015 Ashley has been kidnapped and Skye is driving Stella up the wall. However, the kidnapper is just going to let Ashley go, but at what price? Episode 5: Natalie's Perspective Upload Date: January 15, 2016 The secret is out. But the question still remains. Will Natalie be friend, foe, or just impartial to it all? Will they ever save Ashley? And will Stella be able to survive yet another conversation or will her head explode first? Episode 6: How to Catch a Siren Upload Date: January 29, 2016 Skye has a theory on how to get Ashley back. Will Natalie's sneakyness pay off? Or will Monica and Ashley foil their plans yet again? Episode 7: Reversed Upload Date: February 12, 2016 Skye creates an invention she thinks can help them save Ashley. But there's a catch... Episode 8: Lost But Not Forgotten Upload Date: Febraury 26, 2016 Ashley is depressed, and no matter what the others do she won't snap out of it. Will they ever be able to stop Monica? Episode 9: Final Part 1 Upload Date: March 11, 2016 Ashley thinks she has a way to stop Monica. But will the girls be willing to pay the price? Part 2 Upload Date: March 25, 2016 They have the looking glass, they have a plan, will it be enough to end Monica's reign of terror? But who will pay the price for it? Season 3 Episode 1: A Fairy Big Problem Upload Date: April 29, 2016 Monica has been turned good again and everything is right with the world. It has to be. Right? Wrong. When Ashley and Stella find two magic rings, who knows what's in store? Episode 2: Summoned Upload Date: May 13, 2016 Ashley and Stella test out one of the spells from the book. An unexpected consequence may prove helpful, but will Ashley and Stella's new secret be discovered? Episode 3: Mermaids vs Fairies Upload Date: May 27, 2016 Ashley and Stella decide to test out their wings in the house, but when the others walk in will their secret be discovered? Meanwhile, Caly becomes very superstitious, and something strange happens to Natalie. Episode 4: Secret No More Upload Date: June 11, 2010 Caly discovers she has powers and Skye finds out a secret that may prove hard for her to keep. Will the group manage to keep it together? Episode 5: Game On Upload Date: June 24, 2016 Stella and Skye compete a little too hard, Natalie invents a new game, Monica stumbles upon a secret, and Clay finds the rest of the prophecy. Well, sort of. Will the girls ever be able to pull it together long enough to solve the mystery of the seven seas? Episode 6: An Unexpected Adventure Upload Date: July 15, 2016 Skye can't find any more answers in her research, Natalie finally shares her secret, and Ashley loses control of her siren side. What else could go wrong? Episode 7: Discovered Upload Date: August 15, 2016 The end of the month is drawing closer; soon Ashley and Stella will have to make a choice. Meanwhile, Monica continues to pursue the strange winged creatures she saw. Will she be able to catch them? Episode 8: Meant to Be Upload Date: September 17, 2016 Caly returns from her trip with some interesting news, and everyone tries to figure out a way to stop Ashley from giving up being a siren. Episode 9 Part 1: Choose Upload Date: September 30, 2016 The end of the month draws to a close and it's time for Ashley and Stella to make a choice. Will the girls be able to convince Ashley to stay a siren in time, or will they have to find a new siren? Part 2: Potion Problems Upload Date: October 14, 2016 Ashley has made her decision and Skye creates two new potions; will the girls be able to find the rest of the seven and the mirror? Or will it all just blow up in their faces? Season 4 Episode 1: Sister Surprise Upload Date: October 28, 2016 Skye's mom asks her to watch her younger sister Jane for the day. Meanwhile, the girls try to decipher the map and find the missing Selkie. Episode 2: Mirror Maker Upload Date: November 11, 2016 Natalie and Skye are stuck in different bodies, so Jane decides it's time to pay her old friend Willa a visit... Episode 3: Boot Camp Upload Date: November 25, 2016 Willa tries to help the girls practice their powers. However, nothing goes according to plan... Episode 4: Sister Struggles Upload Date: December 9, 2016 The girls try to decipher the mystery of Jane's mind and worry about what will happen if they can't get the mirror from Willa. Episode 5: Another Piece Upload Date: December 25, 2016 The girls try to explain Christmas to Willa and receive an unexpected gift... Episode 6: Natalie's Games Upload Date: January 13, 2017 The girls are stuck inside due to rain and Natalie decides it's the perfect time to play some games. However, something strange happens and Natalie makes a new prediction. Episode 7: Skye's Salty Solutions Upload Date: January 27, 2017 Skye's new potion goes awry causing many new problems. Will the girls be able to fix them all? Or will they only cause more problems? Episode 8: Double Trouble Upload Date: February 10, 2017 As Natalie's premonition begins to take effect, the pieces of the final puzzle begin to fall into place. Episode 9 Part 1: A Mermaid's Tail Upload Date: February 24, 2017 Caly day dreams of her old friend Gwen and her life back in the pod. The girls help Natalie practice her powers and Willa begins preparing to summon the Prophecy once and for all. Part 2: Strange Happenings Upload Date: March 10, 2017 The final preparations to summon the prophecy are being made. Meanwhile, the girls try to figure out what the future Natalie saw means. Season 5 Episode 1: The Prophecy Upload Date: March 31, 2017 The time has finally come. The girls use Willa's mirror to summon the prophecy. Now all that's left is to fulfill it. Will the girls be able to unite the seas and fulfill the prophecy? Or will this be their undoing? Episode 2: A Shattered Mirror Upload Date: April 14, 2017 The girls race against Caly to try and obtain a key that could seal away the darkness for good. But what happens when they face the darkness head on? Episode 3: A Forgotten Past Upload Date: April 28, 2017 The girls deal with Willa's death while trying to face a new problem that has arisen with Skye. What the girls don't realizes the answer to their problems may be closer than they think. Episode 4: Treasure Hunt Upload Date: May 12, 2017 The girls attempt to find a wishing potion in hopes to bring Skye's memories back and stop the darkness. Meanwhile Caly tries to convince Skye to join her cause. Episode 5: Fight Fire with Fire Upload Date: May 26, 2017 The girls face problems while dealing with Caly. Meanwhile, Monica seems to have an agenda of her own... Episode 6: Willa's Birthday Upload Date: June 9, 2017 The girls decide to honor Willa's memory by celebrating her birthday when something amazing happens. Episode 7: Lost and Found Upload Date: June 23, 2017 The girl attempt to find the missing halves of the key in order to seal away the darkness for good. Episode 8: True Love's Bear Hug Upload Date: July 7, 2017 The girls must find a way to break the darkness before it spreads; Monica reveals a secret that may solve the problem. Episode 9 Part 1: From Dark to Light Upload Date: July 21, 2017 The girls create a plan to trap Caly and end the darkness once and for all. There is only one problem... Part 2: The End of a Tail Upload Date: August 4, 2017 Category:Sea Tails (Sea Girl) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:Holiday Special